ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Advertising
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) advertising started in December 2015. Developments Online Articles On December 16, 2015, two versions of a promotional image of the four Ghostbusters in the Mercado from a Times Square set was posted.Ghostcorps Facebook 12/16/15Entertainment Focus "Take a look at the first official Ghostbusters image" 12/16/15 On December 17, 2015, solo posters of each Ghostbuster were released through Time, InStyle, Entertainment Weekly, and People. Kate McKinnon's character Jillian Holtzmann was stated to be a "nuclear engineer, munitions expert, proton wrangler." "Exclusive: See the First Poster of Kate McKinnon in Ghostbusters" Time 12/17/15 Paul Feig described Leslie Jone's Patty Tolan as a "ghost tracker, municipal historian, metaphysical commando." Tolan's poster included what appears to be the P.K.E. Meter."See Leslie Jones's Ghostbusters Transformation Up-Close in This Exclusive Movie Poster" InStyle 12/17/15 Feig said Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert is a "particle physicist, academic firebrand, spectral warrior" with not much of a social life. He also summarized Jillian as the "avant garde researcher," Abby Yates a scientist, and Patty as a transportation official."Ghostbusters: Meet Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert" Entertainment Weekly 12/17/15 Feig describes Melissa McCarthy's Abby Yates as the "paranormal researcher, supernatural scientist, entity trapper." "See Melissa McCarthy Ready to Take Down the Supernatural in Ghostbusters Character Poster" People 12/17/15 On December 29, 2015, an Entertainment Weekly article reported the Ghostbusters will face ghosts of criminals from New York's past, including "Pilgrims, old-timey sailors, Revolutionary War spirits, and even a couple of zoot-suited gangsters." An image of all four Ghostbusters walking past a fire truck on its side accompanied the article."The new Ghostbusters will be facing some all-time bad guys" Entertainment Weekly 12/29/15 On February 11, 2016, an official first look at the Ecto-2 was posted.IGN "Ghostbusters: First Look Photo of the Ecto-2" 2/11/16 On March 3, 2016, the Ecto-1 was confirmed to be a 1982 Cadillac hearse.Autoweek "This is the New Ghostbusters Ecto-1" 3/3/16 On March 21, 2016, Dr. James Maxwell was interviewed about his work consulting on the movie. The Proton Pack was already made by props when he was brought on. He tweaked the design to make it appear more scientifically plausible and a colleague, MIT Professor Lindley Winslow, wrote up all the scientific formulas and notes that are scattered around the lab (first seen in the trailers). When Paul Feig saw the polarized helium 3 apparatus in Maxwell's lab, he asked for a prop to made for the movie. Feig and Melissa McCarthy were later in contact with Maxwell to get his take on certain lines in the script.Boston Herald "Ghostbusters MIT geek cred!" 3/21/16 On March 27, 2016, Ghostbusters was included in USA Today's summer preview article. Paul Feig commented Kevin "feels like a regular guy who showed up. He just happens to be drop-dead gorgeous," he's "not the best at his job. But he's trying hard. You can't not like him" and each of the Ghostbusters view him differently, "Some of them look at him just like an employee, some of them look at him as somebody who needs help, some of them look at him as potentially somebody who they could date." A new still was also included of all five characters in the lab.USA Today "Summer movie preview: Unlikely BFFs bring it on" 3/27/16 On March 29, 2016, a new article from EMPIRE, ahead of their print release on March 31st, featured a still of the Ghostbusters opening fire at a rock concert.EMPIRE online "Exclusive new look at Paul Feig's Ghostbusters" 3/29/16 On April 6, 2016, an article about Chris Hemsworth was released. It revealed in the interview scene for Kevin, Hemsworth ad-libbed lines on the spot and Feig kept them for the final version of the movie. Originally, Kevin was "this guy who doesn't really want the job, who is a little more snarky" but after Hemsworth, they edited the character to "a guy that earnestly wants a job but doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Entertainment Weekly "Chris Hemsworth impressed his Ghostbusters costars with his improv skills" 4/6/16 Paul Feig says: "The part was originally written as this guy who doesn't really want the job, who is a little more snarky but Chris is so lovable, we thought it would be better if he's a guy that earnestly wants a job but doesn't know what he’s getting himself into. That made all the difference."Entertainment Weekly "Chris Hemsworth impressed his Ghostbusters costars with his improv skills" 4/6/16 Kate McKinnon says: "After we filmed our first scene with him, Melissa and I went to the bathroom together and she said, 'Does he have a team of writers in his pocket or something? What is going on?'’ He was throwing out the most insane, hilarious stuff in the most deadpan, handsome way and it was just perfect." On April 13, 2016, an article about Melissa McCarthy was released. She commented on her belief in ghosts and thoughts on the original movies.People "She Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts! Melissa McCarthy Reveals Her Personal Connection to Ghostbusters" 4/13/16 On April 15, 2016, an interview with Kate McKinnon conducted during filming in Boston was released. She confirmed a bit of Holtzmann was inspired by her traits, the proton wand goes through constant evolution, Holtzmann is obsessed with inventing and perfecting new equipment, and the physical stunts were the hardest for her.EW "Kate McKinnon on proton packs, playing a scientist, and all things Ghostbusters" 4/15/16 On April 20, 2016, Jason Iannone posted a 2-page article about being an extra from the casting call and to filming and demystifying its misconceptions.Cracked "6 Things I Learned As An Extra On The New 'Ghostbusters'" 4/20/16 On April 24, 2016, an interview with co-writer Katie Dippold was posted online. The article gave some background on Dippold, the negative backlash received by people online, and the origin of the Patty Tolan character. Dippold expanded on how they originally pictured Melissa McCarthy for the role of Patty Tolan. The character was specifically given an Irish name in a nod to McCarthy's ethnicity. Dippold always envisioned Tolan to be a "breath of fresh energy" and "this powerhouse." LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Line reads: "Dippold said she originally pictured McCarthy for that role and gave the character an Irish name in a nod to the actress' ethnicity. Ultimately McCarthy ended up with another part that allowed her to parry with Wiig as frenemies, and Jones, long a favorite of Feig's for her "Saturday Night Live" work, came aboard."LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Katie Dippold says: "To me that fourth character would be this breath of fresh energy, this powerhouse. I think some people think we wrote this character for a black actress. No, we wrote what we thought was a good character and then cast the best person to play her." On April 27, 2016, an article featuring thoughts by Paul Feig and production designer Jefferson Sage on Ghostbusters then and now was published online. It revealed the prop pack is 17 pounds and Jillian Holtzmann comes up with a prototype that is so large it has to be pushed around on wheels. The first work space is in the basement of a forgotten institute in the Bronx, dense with equipment and found objects. Over the course of the story, they lose the basement lab, make off with some equipment and are able to put together another one in an unexpected spot: the closed upstairs banquet room of a Chinese restaurant. The old buffet for the restaurant becomes one of their lab tables, and they have meetings in an old booth for dining. At one time, Ecto-1 was thought up as some kind of altered minivan or a tricked-out surplus military vehicle but eventually Feig settled on a mid-80s Cadillac Fleetwood hearse. Costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland, drew up the uniforms with reflective stripes on them as a nod to reflective gear worn by a transit worker. The costume staff also built in extra pockets and rings to hang and store the different gear they'll need at the height of battle.New York Times "'Ghostbusters': Then and Now" 4/27/16 On April 28, 2016, several articles about last year's set visit in September at the former Naval Air Station South Weymouth were posted. Some new stills were included. Katie Dippold stated Rowan is the villain, is a very smart genius type, he kind of meets the Ghostbusters, and he does not want to do good.Cinema Blend "Two Major Things We Now Know About The Ghostbusters Villain" 4/28/16 Katie Dippold says: "So our villain, so to speak, is a very smart genius type himself... I don't want to give anything away... I guess I'll say they kind of meet, they're very smart people, they're scientists and there is someone who is equivalent to them, but he, whereas they want to do good, he does not." Paul Feig commented Rowan is the ultimate loner, a regular New Yorker whose goal is to bring some things back to this world, and he wants to trap ghosts, but for a different purpose.EMPIRE Online "Paul Feig talks Ghostbusters Big Bad" 4/28/16 Paul Feig says: "Rowan is the ultimate loner, a regular New Yorker whose goal is to bring some things back to this world. He wants to trap ghosts, but for a different purpose..." Feig also revealed there are talks of how to connect the 2016 movie to the original movies.Cinema Blend "Could The Original And Reboot Ghostbusters Teams Eventually Meet? Here's What Paul Feig Says" 4/28/16 Paul Feig says: "I think they're trying to figure out how to connect the old one with this. I'd like, if it's a multiverse, something to base off this universe that we’re going right now." In the Weymouth hangar-turned-sound stage, Melissa McCarthy was on a wire, was moved over extras dressed in all manners of funky costumes, from 1970s pimps and hookers, Revolutionary War redcoats, pilgrims, hippies, Civil War soldiers - North and South - vaudeville performers, and the Victorian-era upper class, laced with blue LED lights and her fellow Ghostbusters – Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, and Leslie Jones – running around in the chaos in a Times Square set. Leslie Jones lost 27 pounds, took a lot of Epsom salt baths, got a lot of massages, and went to the chiropractor twice a week. The Ghostbusters used a lot of equipment, including Kristen Wiig whacking away some ghosts – who are then yanked backward on a wire with force. She also used her Proton Pack as a rocket pack, pointing the wand down, firing, and propelling herself into the air. Leslie Jones used a Chipper, some sort of proton grenade, to 'destroy' some ghosts. Dan Aykroyd did exchange an email with Katie Dippold about Ghostbusters jargon and science. Abby and Erin were childhood friends who boned over their belief and love of the paranormal and ghosts but drifted apart after high school. Abby stayed on the fringe while Erin went the traditional route. Jillian only goes by "Holtzmann," sports a pendant with a screw and "U" on it, and thinks outside of the box. Patty is one of the first to see a ghost and report it to the team. She provides MTA worker jumpsuits that the Ghostbusters modify into their uniforms. The Chinese restaurant the Ghostbusters use as a base is named Zhu's.IGN "What we learned on the set of the Ghostbusters Reboot" (2 pages) 4/28/16The Verge "I Visited the Set of Ghostbusters" 4/28/16 Jeffrey Kurland and Chris Hemsworth went through several pairs of glasses to see which one suited Kevin. Melissa McCarthy and Kristin Wiig admitted one of the freakier moments in filming was sequence set in a subway tunnel. During the scene, Abby and Erin are chased down a tunnel by a speedy ghost covered in heavy prosthetics and blue lights, and apparently they received a few good shoves.Cinema Blend "10 Ecto-Cool Things We Learned on theGhostbusters Set" page 8, 10 4/28/16 Aykroyd also weighed in on what to call things.Bustle "13 Behind-The-Scenes 'Ghostbusters' Secrets That Are (Almost) Better Than Chris Hemsworth Riding A Motorcycle" 4/28/16 At the Weymouth set, Jones was thrown into a van repeatedly and McKinnon fell a lot. Patty has a "It's chipping time" catchphrase when she uses the Chipper. The main cast was together for first time as the official Ghostbusters team at the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live in 2015.Mashable "On the set of 'Ghostbusters': Secret villains, cameos and one super scary spirit" 4/28/16 On June 9, 2016, a new movie poster was released, featuring all 4 Ghostbusters, Ecto-1, and Kevin.Empire Online "New Ghostbusters Poster Ecto-1 Takes Bow" 6/9/16 On June 16, 2016, Entertainment Weekly released the front cover of the June 24, 2016 issue - featuring the Ghostbusters. The issue will feature a round table interview with Wiig, McKinnon, Jones, and McCarthy.Entertainment Weekly "This Week's Cover: The new Ghostbusters cast is ready for a good slime" 6/16/16 On June 21, 2016, New York Times released an interview they conducted with Paul Feig and the main cast at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel to talk about the production and the criticisms from the Internet. Feig talked about coming up with the movie, the first draft didn't have any actors in mind, and no auditions were done just separate meetings. They then talked about reactions online, comparing studios making money vs. using a movie for a social message, principal casts made up of women, remaking other franchises, and bonding during filming. Melissa McCarthy admitted to carrying Katie Dippold around like a koala bear. A version of this article also appeared in print on June 26, 2016, on page AR1 of the New York edition with the headline: "Afraid? Of Them?" New York Times "Who’s Afraid of Female 'Ghostbusters'?" 6/21/16 On June 30, 2016, a new movie poster was released with the "Answer the Call" tagline.Coming Soon "Answer the Call with the New Ghostbusters Poster" 6/30/16 An interview with Ivan Reitman was released. Reitman commented he understood the backlash was more about nostalgia than sexism.Mashable "Ghostbusters backlash is about more than misogyny, says producer Ivan Reitman" 6/30/16 On July 4, 2016, Den of Geek! posted a 2-page interview with Paul Feig.Den of Geek! "Paul Feig interview: Ghostbusters, the web, Sony" 7/4/16 On July 6, 2016, 18 photos of Ecto-1 were released. It was reported to be a 1984 Cadillac Fleetwood station wagon with a Eureka Hearse body.Road Show by CNET "Behind the wheel of the new 'Ghostbusters' Ecto-1 (pictures)" 7/6/16 On July 7, 2016, Wired posted an interview with Paul Feig. It included how Feig cast Bill Murray and events leading up to the day of shooting.Wired "Ghostbusters Director Paul Feig Talks Haters, Slime, and Sexism" 7/7/16 Melissa McCarthy and Kristen Wiig were quoted as confirming an early scene, about YouTube replies to a video that is uploaded, in the movie was tweaked on the day of filming to address negative feedback.Yahoo! U.K. "Revealed: The Ghostbusters Scene That Was Added To Mock Internet Haters" 7/8/16 On July 8, 2016, Sigourney Weaver's feature in Harper's Bazaar's August issue was previewed. She said fans should be pleased with how the original cast pops up.U.S. Magazine Original 'Ghostbusters' Star Sigourney Weaver Embraces the All-Female Reboot: 'It Was Time'" 7/8/16 On July 11, 2016, Wired released an interview with Janet Conrad, a MIT nuclear physicist who consulted on Ghostbusters. Some of the movie's props came from Conrad's office, including an atoms-for-peace plaque above the chalkboard, the "Neutrinos: Science Serving Society" poster in the foreground, and "lots and lots of books" used in Erin Gilbert's office at Columbia University. Conrad was paid $500 for renting out her books. Initially, in spring 2015, movie set designers recruited David Saltzberg, a UCLA professor who consults on "The Big Bang Theory" but could not commit since they were filming on the east coast in Boston. Saltzberg recommended Lindley Winslow, a colleague of his and Conrad's who moved from UCLA to MIT. Winslow took designers on tours of her department's labs. In one scene in the movie, seen in the first domestic trailer, Erin Gilbert stands in front of a lecture hall, speaking on challenges of reconciling quantum mechanics with Einstein's gravity. On the whiteboards, the series of equations were written by Winslow and later transcribed on set. They illustrated the failure of a once-promising physics theory called SU(5). Conformal compensator superfields was used as the basis for the ghost physics. By summer 2015, Winslow had to bow out from consulting to give birth to her child so a colleague of hers and postdoctoral researcher James Maxwell took over. He replicated a real experiment in the Ghostbusters' lab for Kate McKinnon's character Holtzmann to tinker with. Maxwell came up with the principles behind how the new Proton Pack. Conrad created physics papers and grant applications to use as props on Holtzmann's desks and she wrote Erin a paper on neutrinos formatted in the style of "Physical Review Letters." On the neutrinos article, Erin's coauthor is G.F. Siegal -- the name of Lindley Winslow's new baby. Conrad also write string theory paper on Feynman ghost diagrams for the movie's antagonist Rowan North. It was also a bit of a jab at disciplines - one protagonist is a neutrino theorist and the antagonists is a string theorist.Wired "The MIT Physicists Who Infused Ghostbusters With Real Science" 7/11/16 In an interview conducted last week with property master Kirk Corwin about the Proton Packs was released. By the time he was brought on board, a lot of concept work was already done under the guidance of Jefferson Sage of the art department. The emphasis was to re-imagine the packs and construct lighter versions. They spoke with Proton Pack prop building fans and went to NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) and met with scientists to get their perspective. Corwin's team did rough mockups that showed how the characters would kluge objects together from the lab which also allowing the crew to see the inner workings of the Proton Packs. Feig and Sage liked that idea and building started. The first prototypes were too heavy. The first pack was 18 pounds. It was reduced down to 12.5 pounds. Inspired by behind the scenes of "Gone with the Wind," Corwin's team designed special seats for the Ghostbusters that had a ridge for the pack to take the strain off their backs. That way, they could rest between takes and wouldn't have to take off the pack then have it put back on.PC Magazine "Reimagining Ghostbusters, and Proton Packs, for 2016" 7/11/16 On July 14, 2016, an article about Luci Romberg, Jessi Fisher, Meredith Richardson and Alyma Dorsey, the stuntwomen of the movie were released. Romberg doubled for McCarthy, Fisher for Wiig, Richardson for McKinnon and Dorsey for Jones. All come from athletic backgrounds. During filming in Boston, they challenged one another to handstand contests, worked out between rehearsals, went to a Parkour gym on days off, and hit mitts in the park. They mostly worked on the Battle of Times Square scene.ESPN "What it takes to be a 'Ghostbusters' stuntwoman" 7/14/16 On July 18, 2016, in an interview, Paul Feig confirmed the end credit teaser was a last minute addition right before the movie went into production. Katie Dippold pitched it among rewrites and Feig approved of it.io9 Gizmodo "The Ghostbusters Team Talks About That Shocking End Credits Scene and Other Secrets" 7/18/16 Paul Feig says: "It came up right before we got into production...That was Katie's idea. Because we were doing rewrites on some stuff, then she sent me this thing. 'I have an idea for a tag, just to see what you think.' I read it, and was like, 'Okay, well that’s awesome.' So yeah." An interview with Pat Kiernan was also posted. Early into production, Kiernan went to Boston for a day and filmed a scene with Andy Garcia. About a month later, he got an urgent call to return to Boston in the summer. He later learned it was to film with Bill Murray. Several takes on the scene were filmed in an old converted warehouse. Kiernan recounts Murray recognized one of the technicians who he worked with on Saturday Night Live. Shooting the scene comprised 40 minutes.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 On July 20, 2016, an interview with Jefferson Sage on the making of the Times Square set was posted. The Weymouth set in Boston recreated two and a half blocks of Times Square from 42nd Street to 44th Street. A section of actual frontage to the Mercado Hotel was also built. They paid attention to detail and did things like painted the real detail of crosswalks, used real streetlights, and used real planters. It was accurate enough that vehicles could drive around. Surrounding the set was 22 feet of green screen. Sage and co. were able project "a blueprint" of the planned-for effects as a reasonable guide for the actors and crew to get down things like scale and lighting. Multiple teams worked on effects from September 2015 to June 2016. Sage and co. did research and made schematics for the digital team and also got permission to use more than what was seen in the movie.Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Jefferson Sage says: "It represented two and a half blocks, 42 St. to 44 St...We built a section of actual frontage to the hotel. We painted real detail of crosswalks, had real streetlights, planters - real things to put other real things behind...We essentially designed the schematics, and had stacks of research on '70s Times Square so the digital team wouldn't have to start from scratch. We got permission to use a lot more than we needed, so they'd have a choice."Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Line reads: "Sage says that pulling together the digital effects ran straight through from when filming wrapped at the end of September 2015 into June 2016, with the film hitting theaters in mid-July." An interview with Katie Dippold was posted. She talked about initial conversations with Feig on creating a new universe, Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd's cameo and what changed, Sigournery Weaver's cameo and what changed, how the character Kevin evolved in drafts, how The Heat influenced her writing of McCarthy, and a sequel.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 It was reported Feig admitted cutting a 70s dance sequence with Hemsworth was the 'biggest decision of his life.' The scene allegedly cost in the low seven figures and took up two full days of shooting, not including rehearsal time. It involved a choreographed dance number to The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing." There were mixed responses from test audiences so it was cut but then added to the end credits.The Hollywood Reporter "Chris Hemsworth's Cut 'Ghostbusters' Dance Sequence Cost Sony Seven Figures" 7/20/16 On July 27, 2016, an article about the science consultants was posted. Lindley Winslow spent a week writing Erin's Grand Unifying Theory for unifying quantum mechanics and gravity. Like Erin, Winslow is an Associate Professor. She studies a subatomic particle called a neutrino often called "ghosts of the standard model" because so little is known about it. Janet Conrad used 'Ghostbusters' as a theme for her colloquium on neutrino physics.Boston Globe "Meet the MIT physicists who vetted the science in Ghostbusters" 7/27/16 On August 5, 2016, an interview with editor Brent White was posted.Pro Video Coalition "Art of the Cut with "Ghostbusters" editor, Brent White, ACE" 8/5/16 On August 10, 2016, an interview with VFX houses Illoura, MPC, Sony Pictures Imagery, and Zero VFX was posted.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 On September 1, 2016, an interview with MPC VFX supervisor Dave Seager was posted. Seager worked on the movie for almost a year. He talks about early development involving a ghost test to help evaluate the lighting rig that they attached to a drone, work on Rowan's ghost form, and teases an easter egg.Post Perspective "‘Ghostbusters’ VFX: Proton streams and monster Rowan" 9/1/16 Social Media On February 2, 2016, Ghost Corps reported Sony launched a redesigned Ghostbusters website. Included in the gallery were grabs of Abby, Erin, Jillian, Patty, and Kevin.Ghostcorps Facebook 2/2/16 On February 14, 2016, a new movie poster featuring the logo was released after the teaser trailer.paulfeig Tweet 2/14/16 On February 17, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still which appeared to be someone's notes titled "The First Cataclysm" with a device schematic of some sort with many part labels including Ectoplasm Target Cell, Positive and Negative Spectral Charge Collectors, and High Voltage Electrodes for Spectral Discrimination. The bottom of the paper reads, "I will lead them" and is noted as an 'evil plan.' Feigbusters Tweet 2/17/16 On March 9, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still of a door at the Paranormal Studies Lab. The name plates on the door were of Dr. Abigail L. Yates and Dr. Jillian Holtzmann.Andrew Shaffer Facebook post 3/9/16 On March 15, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still of Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan's flightsuits hanging up in front of their lockers. Holtzmann's name tag was misspelled.Ghostbustershq Tweet 3/15/16 On March 24, 2016, the Ghostbusters Facebook released a short 7 second clip from the international trailer when Kevin inquires about the job opening. It ends with a No Ghost title card and the phrase "In Theaters July 15 Answer The Call." Ghostbusters Facebook "They needed a receptionist" 3/24/16 The Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a photo the front of Ecto-1.Ghostbusters News "They see us bustin'..." 3/24/16 On April 13, 2016, Ghostcorps Facebook posted a photo of the display case updated with new merchandise, including for the 2016 movie.Ghostcorps Facebook 4/13/16 On April 28, 2016, Ghostcorps Facebook started week one of the 'Ultimate Ghostbusters Competition' and challenge fans to post their pet photos.Ghostcorps Facebook 4/28/16 On May 5, 2016, week 2 of the social media Ultimate Ghostbusters Competition asks fans to show off their gear.Ghostbusters Tweet 5/5/16 Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Melissa McCarthy, and Leslie Jones appeared in a video for the Google Science Fair.Ghostbusters Facebook "GHOSTBUSTERS - Enter The Google Science Fair!" 5/5/16 On May 12, 2016, week 3 of the social media Ultimate Ghostbusters Competition asks fans to show off their collection.Ghostcorps facebook 5/12/16 On May 19, 2016, week 4 of the social media Ultimate Ghostbusters Challenge was to show your new Ghostbusters uniform.Ghostbusters Tweet 5/19/16 On May 26, 2016, week 5 of the social media Ultimate Ghostbusters Challenge was to make a video, 15 seconds or less, telling why you would be a great Ghostbuster.Ghostbusters Tweet 5/26/16 On June 2, 2016, week 6 of the social media Ultimate Ghostbusters Challenge was to post a photo of your Ghostbusters squad.Ghostbusters Tweet 6/2/16 On June 8, 2016, Macy's in New York City had Ghostbusters suits and props on display.Ghostbusters Tweet 6/8/16 On June 20, 2016, in Manhattan, Leslie Jones spotted a billboard for the movie featuring her character Patty.Lesdoggg Tweet 6/20/16 On July 18, 2016, Paul Feig posted a new poster.paulfeig Tweet 7/18/16 Kyle Brown posted concept art for the Proton Glove.KyleBrownDesign 7/18/16 On July 19, 2016, Kyle Brown clarified the Ion Shield Pistol 's proton effect was later sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper.Kyle Brown Facebook 7/19/16 Line reads: "More 2016 ‪#Ghostbusters‬ Prop designs. Originally envisioned as a Proton Shield Gun/Emitter type device. The proton effect was sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper. ‪#conceptart‬ ‪#conceptdesign‬ ‪#art‬ ‪#film‬ ‪#illustration‬ ‪#2D‬ ‪#scifi‬ ‪#props‬ Aaron Sims Creative." On July 20, 2016, Kyle Brown posted concept art for a Gangs of New York era Butcher Ghost and another concept of the Ion Shield Pistol.KyleBrownDesign Tweet #1 7/20/16KyleBrownDesign Tweet #2 7/20/16 On July 30, 2016, Shawn Thorsson posted a blog entry about the making of the Ecto-1 hood ornament within a week of the start of principal photography.Protagnoist4hire Blogspot " Hood Ornament for the New Ghostbusters Ecto-1" 7/30/16 On August 2, 2016, concept art of the Proton Side Arm, Ghost Chipper, and Proton Grenades were posted.imgur 8/2/16 On August 4, 2016, Kyle Brown posted another Ghost Chipper concept art.KyleBrownDesigns Tweet 8/4/16 On September 3, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a four concepts for the Government Proton Gun Vehicle, one of the first sketches for the Particle Thrower, and one of the final versions of the Proton Pack titled Generation 3 version 04-09 from May 13, 2015.Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #3 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #4 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #5 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #6 9/3/16 On September 4, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a concept for the rear of the Particle Thrower and one of the final versions of the Proton Pack titled Generation 3 version 04-08 from May 13, 2015 Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/4/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/4/16 On September 5, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a concept for the Government Proton Gun Vehicle from March 24, 2015, a finished painting of a scene, when the Ghostbusters face off against the villain, from March 26, 2015, a sketch of the face off scene,Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/5/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/5/16Annis Naeem instagram post #3 9/5/16 On September 6, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a design concept of the Proton Pack, an extremely early version of the Proton Pack titled Phase 1 version 36, and the first sketch of the Particle Thrower done on April 2, 2015.Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/6/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/6/16Annis Naeem instagram post #3 9/6/16 On September 8, 2016, Kyle Brown posted concept art for Ghosts of Times Square Past - a Butcher Ghost, a Hare Krishna Ghost, and an Afro Ghost.Art Station Kyle Brown "Ghostbusters (2016) Ghost designs" 9/8/16 On September 9, 2016, Annis Naeem posted an early Particle Thrower design and a sketch for what became the Particle Thrower.Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/9/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/9/16 On June 8, 2017, Paul Feig posted a movie poster by Mondo for Ghostbusters Day.paulfeig Tweet 6/8/17 Articles with Videos On January 12, 2016, at the Critics' Choice Awards red carpet, Paul Feig did a brief Q&A. He reiterating the movie is an origin story, there is a basic Proton Pack but it will change to show an evolution of the hardware in the movie, Kate McKinnon's character (Jillian) is the inventor of the hardware, there are things that fire 'different types of proton shots' and there are many "sidearms." USA Today "New 'Ghostbusters': 4 things we know about the film" article and 46 second video 1/17/16 On April 14, 2016, a pair of videos from the Today show's Al Roker's set visit were posted. Roker visited the Times Square/Mercado set. In addition to Leslie Jones, Kate McKinnon, Kristen Wiig, Melissa McCarthy, and Paul Feig, Roker also spoke with Head of Wardrobe Jeffrey Kurland. 70 flight suits were made total for the actors, stunt doubles, and stand-ins.Today "Stars of Ghostbusters Reboot on Costumes, Camaraderie, and Comedy" 4/14/16Today "Al Roker interviews cast of Ghostbusters Rebbot on set and freaks them out" 4/14/16 E.T.'s Kevin Frazier also did a set visit. He learned Tapioca flour is one of the new 'secret' ingredients for slime.E.T. Online "EXCLUSIVE: 6 Secrets From the 'Ghostbusters' Set: Intense Stunts, Secret Cameos and Tons of...Tapioca?!" 4/14/16 On June 8, 2016, Elle Magazine also posted a featurette, 1:18 in length, of Wiig, McCarthy, Jones, and McKinnon doing their rendition of the Ghostbusters theme song.ELLE Magazine YouTube "Ghostbusters Cast Performs the New Theme Song | ELLE" 6/8/16 On June 14, 2016, Entertainment Weekly posted an article with a video about a correspondent named Shirley Li taking a ride in Ecto-1, which is a 1984 Cadillac hearse, talking about the features of the new version. Li also ate a Twinkie and drank some Ecto Cooler.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: EW takes a joy ride in Ecto-1, ain't afraid of no ghosts" 6/14/16 On June 20, 2016, a preview of an upcoming episode of "Jay Leno's Garage" featuring Dan Aykroyd was posted.Jay Leno's Garage Facebook 6/20/16 On June 29, 2016, the Ghostbusters of France released a 16-minute interview video with Paul Feig conducted on June 20 in Paris.Ghostbusters France YouTube 6/29/16 On June 30, 2016, Breakfast Television also released an interview video with Reitman.Breakfast Television Toronto "Ivan Reitman talks ‘Ghostbusters’ films" 6/30/16 On July 5, 2016, an interview video with VFX Supervisor Daniel Kramer done last fall at the View Conference in Turin, Italy was released.Cartoon Brew "7 Questions With ‘Ghostbusters’ VFX Supervisor Daniel Kramer" 7/5/16 On July 8, 2016, Carfection posted a ride around in Ecto-1 in London's Odeon Leicester Square.Road and Track "The New Ghostbusters ECTO-1 Gets More Attention Than Any Supercar" 7/8/16 On July 13, 2016, a featurette with Paul Feig talking about IMAX was released. A new movie poster was released.USA Today "Exclusive: 'Bustin makes us feel good with new IMAX 'Ghostbusters' poster" 7/13/16 On July 15, 2016, an article about Slimer's origin was posted. Feig confirmed he and Dippold came up with a backstory that Slimer was a gangster executed for killing a waiter who screwed up his order. Slimer started out as a "more traditional" ghost, but was disfigured when the Ghostbusters were called to the restaurant he was haunting. The equipment was still in the testing phase so the proton streams blew Slimer's legs off and turned him green. He distorts and becomes the Slimer seen in the movie then escapes the scene.Wired "At Last: The Untold Backstory of Slimer From Ghostbusters" 7/15/16 Line reads: "According to Feig, who created a backstory with Ghostbusters co-writer Katie Dippold, Slimer was a gangster executed for killing a waiter who screwed up his order. Slimer started his afterlife as a more traditional ghoul, but was disfigured when the Ghostbusters were called to the restaurant he was haunting."Wired "At Last: The Untold Backstory of Slimer From Ghostbusters" 7/15/16 Paul Feig says: "When the Ghostbusters come in, they haven't quite tested their equipment yet, so they haven't got the levels right. The proton beams are too hot, so it blows his legs off. Then it turns him green. He starts to distort, and so he becomes Slimer. Then he escaped out into the world."Ghostbusters News "Video: Paul Feig’s untold backstory of Slimer" 7/17/16 On July 25, 2016, United International Pictures (Norway) released two versions of a movie featurette.United International Pictures Norway YouTube "Ghostbusters Filmfeaturette lengre version" 7/25/16United International Pictures Norway YouTube "Ghostbusters Filmfeaturette" 7/25/16 On August 24, 2016, Iloura posted a two-minute 17 second VFX breakdown reel featuring the Barrier-Breaking Machine, Gertrude, Mayhem, Mirror Ghouls, Times Square Ghosts, and Subway Rat Ghosts.Iloura Vimeo "Iloura 2016 Ghostbusters breakdown reel" 8/24/16 On August 30, 2016, Zero VFX posted a minute 39 second VFX breakdown reel featuring the Electrocuted Ghost and Seward Street Subway Station.Zero FX Vimeo "Ghostbusters Before and After Reel" 8/30/16 On September 13, 2016, Zero VFX posted a minute 7 second VFX breakdown reel featuring Proton Streams and several locations.Zero VFX Vimeo "Ghostbusters VFX breakdown" 9/13/16 On October 5, 2016, Sony Pictures Imageworks posted a minute 5 second VFX breakdown reel featuring the Possessed Parade Floats.ImageworksVFX Youtube "Ghostbusters Balloon Sequence" 10/5/16 On October 10, 2016, MPC posted a two-minute 39 second VFX breakdown reel featuring the Mercado Hotel, Rowan, the Vortex, and Ecto-1 joyride.MPC YouTube "MPC Ghostbusters VFX Breakdown" 10/10/16 On October 11, 2016, Sony Pictures Imageworks posted a minute 18 second VFX breakdown of environments.ImageworksVFX Youtube "Ghostbusters: Creating Environments" 10/11/16 On December 29, 2016, Carl Edlund posted a 1:50 video showing the matte painting breakdowns of some of the work he did on the movie.Carl Edlund Vimeo "Matte Painting: Ghostbusters" 12/29/16 Trailer For trailers, TV spots, clips, please see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Trailers Tie-in Advertising For cross promotion, please see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Tie-In Advertising Viral Websites Paranormal Studies Lab At the top of an equation board seen in the trailer is the website url ParanormalStudiesLab.com, where the "official website" for the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab resides."Spook Central: Ghostbusters 2016 Reboot Trailer & Hidden Website Found!!!" March 3, 2016 Embedded on this website is a behind-the-scenes featurette entitled "Busting Ghosts With Science", which was uploaded to the Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube account.YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - Busting Ghosts With Science Proton-Pack On March 31, 2016, the "official website" went live in part to celebrate April Fools' Day.Ghostbusters "Sony Develops the World's First Ghost Catching Device" News 3/31/16 Traditional Print On December 29, 2015, the Entertainment Weekly print edition for the January 8/15, 2016 #1397/98 issue also had the fire truck photo and article as a two-page spread on page 44 and 45. The image was photographed by Justin Stephens on September 9, 2015 in Weymouth, Massachusetts. On March 31, 2016, EMPIRE Issue 323 May 2016 featured first look at Ghostbusters on page 12 to 13 with the still of them at the rock concert.EMPIRE online "Exclusive new look at Paul Feig's Ghostbusters" 3/29/16 On April 14, 2016, the Entertainment Weekly print edition for the April 22/29, 2016 #1411/12 issue featured "Ghostbusters" on page 70-72 as part of the issue's Special Double Issue Summer Movie Preview. Page 70-71 was a two-page spread of a version of a still, that originated online a few weeks ago, of the Ghostbusters firing their throwers at a rock concert. The article, on page 72, described the story of Paul Feig not wanting to do a sequel, casting, a little about each character and comments from Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon. It is noted that Erin Gilbert lies about believing in the paranormal in order to advance her career at Columbia University and succeed as a professor and Patty Tolan is "a transit employee with an encyclopedic knowledge of NYC." Feig revealed he mentally cast Leslie Jones when he saw her first stint on Saturday Night Live's "Weekend Update" segment. Other details that repeat in other articles are McKinnon talking about being obsessed with science and electronics as a child, have difficulty with the stunt work, and how she thinks Ghostbusters are the best kind of heroes.Sperling, Nicole (2016). Entertainment Weekly, p. 72. Time Inc, New York City NY USA, ISBN 092567102150. Line reads: "Feig cast his go-to ladies Melissa McCarthy and Kristen Wiig as Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert, two scientists who wrote a book on ghosts during their college years but have since grown apart - Abby remains a true believer while Erin pretends she sin't in order to advance her academic career at Columbia University."''Sperling, Nicole (2016). ''Entertainment Weekly, p. 72. Time Inc, New York City NY USA, ISBN 092567102150. Kristen Wiig: "She wants to succeed as a professor in the world of science and the paranormal isn't really part of that. She's choosing the safer road."''Sperling, Nicole (2016). ''Entertainment Weekly, p. 72. Time Inc, New York City NY, ISBN 092567102150. Line reads: "Adding to that familiar feel is McKinnon's Saturday Night Live colleague Leslie Jones, who plays Patty Tolan, the transit employee with an encyclopedic knowledge of NYC."''Sperling, Nicole (2016). ''Entertainment Weekly, p. 72. Time Inc, New York City NY USA, ISBN 092567102150. Line reads: "In Feig's mind, Jones landed the role the moment he saw her first stint on SNL's "Weekend Update"." On April 25, 2016, EMPIRE announced their June issue would feature Slimer on the cover. There will also be a limited edition cover for subscribers featuring the four Ghostbusters. The issue releases on April 28.EMPIRE Online "Ghostbusters EMPIRE Exclusive Covers Revealed" 4/25/16 The issue features conversations with Ghostbusters of old and new, an exclusive on-set visit, and interviews with Kristen Wiig, Melissa McCarthy, Kate McKinnon, and Leslie Jones. There will also be an essay by Dan Aykroyd reflecting on 30 years of Ghostbusters. Preview stills of both articles were included.EMPIRE Online "Ghostbusters-Warcraft-Shane Black" 4/25/16 On April 27, 2016, New York Times published an article online titled "Ghostbusters: Then and Now" and a version of the article will in print in the May 1, 2016 edition, on page AR24 of the New York edition with the headline: "Ectoplasm and Other Essential Elements." New York Times "'Ghostbusters': Then and Now" 4/27/16 On April 28, 2016, the June 2016 issue of EMPIRE was released. The article ran from page 56-65. It talked the origin of the movie, sets, visual effects, and Slimer. Paul Feig called his writing partner Katie Dippold in July 2014 and arranged to meet with her on the convention floor at Comic-Con next to a Guardians of the Galaxy space-pod in the Marvel section. Then they starting writing in October 2014. Katie Dippold kept her Halloween decorations up until December to help enhance the mood. The Norwood building had sets for a New York subway tunnel, an abandoned Chinese restaurant called Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food, and the Mercado Hotel. The Ecto-1 was a 1993 Cadillac Fleetwood Hearse. Six effects houses are working on the movie and there are about 1600 visual effect shots. Sony Pictures Imageworks and MPC got to work on Slimer's CG augmentation. Slimer's body will have random bits of hair in random places, like he's an old person. He will have a lot more slime and it will be dripping off his arms. A fully articulated Slimer was built and operated by Ghostbusters veteran Rick Lazzarini. The puppet is then augmented with CG effects work. Harold Ramis' wife and children dropped by the set on two "super-emotional" days.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine, p. 56-65. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. On June 7, 2016, Elle Magazine revealed Kristen Wiig, Leslie Jones, Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon will be on four variant covers of the July issue. There will be a contest to win a private screening of the movie. The issue releases on June 21.ELLEmagazine Tweet 6/7/16ELLE "Melissa McCarthy, and Kate McKinnon Cover ELLE's July 2016 Issue Who ya gonna call?" 6/7/16 On June 17, 2016, the Entertainment Weekly print edition for the June 24, 2016 #1420 issue featured McCarthy, Wiig, Jones, and McKinnon on the cover and "Ghostbusters" on page 14-19. Page 14-15 was a two-page spread of a version of the cover from EMPIRE. The article, on page 16, centered around an interview with McCarthy, Wiig, Jones, and McKinnon at a Las Vegas hotel. Questions varied from what they thought when they first heard the movie was announced, what they remember from the original movie, what stood out in each of their characters, what it was like when the original cast showed up to film their cameos, improvisation, McKinnon admitting to farting on set, Jones discovering hummus, online backlash, and Chris Hemsworth. A side bar feature on Ecto-1 is on page 18. It reveals Patty's uncle paints the roof of his hearses red so the dead can go out in style. The tech Holtzmann adds to the roof is dangerous and Ecto-1 could blow up at any second. The others don't know this until later. 4 stills, seen in various trailers and vignettes, were in the article - the Ghostbusters approaching the portal in the Mercado, Slimer, Kevin holding up his head shots, and Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann looking at tech in the lab.Sperling, Nicole (2016). Entertainment Weekly, p. 14-19. Time Inc, New York City NY USA, ISBN 092567102105. Starburst Magazine #426 featured an article on Ghostbusters from pages 12-17 then pages 18-27 featured a retrospective on the two original movies, animated series, and merchandise. The logo was on the regular cover while Rowan and Peter Venkman were on the Collector's Cover.Starburst Magazine "Out Now: Issue #426" 6/17/16 On July 1, 2016, Dan Schoening tweeted a photo of the July 2016 issue of Cineplex.Dapperpomade Tweet 7/1/16 On July 25, 2016, Us Weekly #1119 (July 2016) featured an article centered on Q&A with Feig and the main cast from page 52 to 53. On July 27, 2106, SFX Magazine #276 (August 2016) featured an article on Ghostbusters from page 62 to 66. On August 3, 2016, Total Film #248 featured an article from pages 58 to 65 ending with a Q&A with Chris Hemsworth. The subscriber cover features the Proton Pack schematic. Television Talk Show On March 3, 2016, Paul Feig appeared on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" to debut the first trailer about 11 minutes, 14 seconds into the episode. The Ghostbusters segment lasted about five minutes total (approximately 4:11:14 pm to 4:16:05 pm). Per tradition on the show, Feig danced his way to DeGeneres. When asked about how he chose the four actors, Feig admitted he had lists of people who make him laugh and he felt he had to go with the 'big guns' and chose four who make him laugh so hard he cries. The trailer was shown after the two spoke about previous collaborations and Ghostbusters. On March 8, 2016, the panel at the end of "The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore" featured a discussion between Cedric the Entertainer, Rory Albanese and Robin Thede about the racial controversy surrounding Leslie Jones's character in the movie.Comedy Central Video Clip The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore "Panel - "Ghostbusters" Black Character Criticism March 8, 2016 - 2 Chainz Explainz & "Ghostbusters" Blowback" 3/8/16 On April 27, 2016, Chris Hemsworth appeared on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" in the first segment to celebrate Administrative Professionals Day. In the 5 minute segment, Ellen and Hemsworth visited a fan of his working somewhere on the studio lot. She was given tickets and accommodations for the New York premiere of the 2016 movie. Hemsworth did impromptu massages for the fan then did limbo and tequila shots with the rest of the staff.TheEllenShow Tweet 4/27/16Ghostcorps Facebook post 4/27/16 On May 2, 2016, during the #HashItOut segment about 15 minutes into "The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore," Franchesca Ramsey addressed the recent news of Ghostbusters being the most disliked trailer on YouTube. She spotlighted several comments and did a retort for each one.Comedy Central Video Clip The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore "Panel - #HashItOut with Franchesca Ramsey May 2, 2016 "Sexist Backlash over Ghostbusters" 5/2/16 On May 17, 2016, it was announce the entire cast of Ghostbusters would appear on the May 25 episode of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" TheEllenShow Tweet 5/17/16 On May 25, 2016, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Melissa McCarthy, and Leslie Jones were the first guests on the May 25 episode of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" starting at about the 14 mark and ending at around the 28 minute mark in the first hour. The topic of discussions were about who was cast first, who knew each other before working on the movie, weirdest jobs, Chris Hemsworth, and commenting on their action figures after Ellen handed them out. They ended their appearance by playing a game of Head's Up, which they admitted got them through night shoots of the movie. Jones and McKinnon went first then Wiig and McCarthy. The second domestic trailer appeared during a commercial break then parts of it when the show returned from a commercial break.Ellen TV "Episode Wednesday, May 25, 2016 // The Cast of 'Ghostbusters,' Hillary Clinton" retrieved 5/25/16Ellen TV "The 'Ghostbusters' Cast's Past" 5/24/16Ellen TV "The 'Ghostbusters' Gals Talk Chris Hemsworth" 5/24/16Ellen TV "The 'Ghostbusters' Cast and Ellen Play 'Heads Up!'" 5/24/16 On June 1, 2016, it was announced Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones, along with Charlie Sheen, will appear on the June 17 episode of "The Graham Norton Show" on BBC One at 10:35 pm.Digital Spy "All four Ghostbusters are coming to Graham Norton's sofa... and Charlie Sheen is joining them" 6/1/16 On June 3, 2016, it was revealed Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson and Annie Potts would appear on the June 8 episode of "Jimmy Kimmel Live" with Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones in celebration of Ghostbusters Day.USA Today "Original and new 'Ghostbusters' casts to come together on 'Kimmel'" 6/3/16 On June 8, 2016, Ghostbusters was featured on the episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live. Kimmel's sidekick Guillermo Rodriguez wore a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man costume that was created by the same person who made the suit for the first movie (Kimmel later joked it cost $7500). Ray Parker, Jr. performed with Kimmel's band for the whole episode. During a commercial break, Kimmel spoke to two fans dressed as Ghostbusters. The male fan admitted he had a Ghostbusters DVD in one of his pockets. 28 minutes in, Kimmel welcomed Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson and Annie Potts. They spoke about quotes fans recite to them, thoughts on the new movie and met fans live with Ghostbusters themed tattoos. During a commercial break, Murray and Potts were dancing together. 46 minutes into the episode, Kimmel brought in Wiig, McKinnon, Jones, and McCarthy to join the others before going to commercial. At the 52 mark, a short clip was shown from the movie - a longer form of when Tolan presents the new car to the others. The interview continued with the classic cast praising the new cast and if/when the new cast first saw the original movie.Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "Leslie Jones Describes Her Ideal Man" 3:19 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "People are Really Mad There are Female Ghostbusters" 1:04 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "The Cast of Ghostbusters on Filming in Secrecy" 2:24 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "The Ghostbusters Cast gets some Very Special Visitors" 2:25 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "New & Original Ghostbusters Dance to Their Theme Song" 3:54 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "The Ghostbusters Casts Unite" 3:42 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "The Original Ghostbusters Stole Shots in New York" 2:29 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "Ghostbusters React to Ghostbuster Fans' Tattoos" 6:35 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "The Original Ghostbusters On The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" 3:41 6/8/16Jimmy Kimmel Live YouTube "Behind the Scenes - Dan Aykroyd Performs "Born in Chicago" with Ray Parker, Jr." 3:30 6/8/16 On June 17, 2016, the main cast, Wiig, McKinnon, Jones, and McCarthy, appeared on the Graham Norton Show. They spoke about Chris Hemsworth in detail. After Paul Feig appeared on a monitor, Wiig and McCarthy did their folk tune version of the Ghostbusters theme and in exchange, Feig was doused in slime.Graham Norton Show "The Cast of Ghostbusters Find Chris Hemsworth Annoyingly Perfect - The Graham Norton Show" Season 19 Episode 13 6/17/16Graham Norton Show "The Director of Ghostbusters Gets Slimed! - The Graham Norton Show" Season 19 Episode 13 6/17/16 On July 12, 2016, Jones appeared on Live with Kelly Ripa. McCarthy appeared on the Tonight Show. She spoke mostly about her apprehension about special effects then learning the ghosts would be portrayed by actors in prosthetic then noted Steven Higgins, Jimmy Fallon's sidekick, who makes a cameo in the movie as her character's boss. The clip shown was of Higgins' character Dean Shanks firing Abby and Holtzmann. McKinnon appeared on the Late Show as the second guest. She spoke about her wood work hobby, her cat, going to France after the junket in Britain and trying to tell a joke about Switzerland, and telling an anecdote about encountering a 'ghost' in a pipe in her elementary years. The clip shown as the "Super Battle" clip released the week before. On July 13, 2016, Wiig appeared on the Tonight Show. She posted as JoJo Fletcher, the star of the current season of "The Bachelorette" and improvised answers to Fallon's questions. The clip "Longest Arms" was shown. Fallon then asked "JoJo" to sing (improvise) a (fake) song from the Ghostbusters' soundtrack which ended up taking cues from "The Bachelorette" such as 'accepting the rose.' On July 14, 2016, McKinnon appeared on Live with Kelly Ripa. Jones appeared on The View. Jones was set to appear on the Wendy Williams show but had to reschedule. McCarthy appeared on Conan. She talked about going back home to Plainfield, Illinois, her father's obsession with catching squirrels messing with his roof, and her children playing with all the new Ghostbusters toys except hers. The clip shown depicted when Abby is possessed and attacks Holtzmann and Patty. McCarthy commented to pull off the head twisting stunt, a stuffed back bra was employed. Wiig appeared on Late Show with Seth Meyers. The clip "Longest Arms" was shown. She spoke about hanging out with Meyers' in-laws, finding a green Peanut M&M that looked like Slimer during a speakerphone interview along with McCarthy and drawing its face and arms with a Sharpie, and played a game of Clear the Air with Meyers. On July 15, 2016, McCarthy appeared on Live with Kelly Ripa. On July 19, 2016, Feig appeared on the Late Late Show with James Corden. A clip of Abby testing the Proton Glove in the alley was played. Corden played a clip of the 1990 movie "Ski Patrol" showing Feig in a solo dance scene. Feig then got up and did some dancing and jokingly asked for Bengay. He also recounted a childhood story where he shoplifted with a friend but got caught. He noted his father was a retailer so he was in even more trouble. Corden brought out Feig's Funko figure which already sold out. Feig admitted he stayed out of Funko's way in the design process but did request a purple tie. Jones and Wiig appeared on Watch What Happens Live.Bravo TV Season 13 Kristen Wiig & Leslie Jones page 7/20/16 On July 20, 2016, Jones appeared on the Wendy Williams Show.Wendy Williams Show Youtube 7/20/16 On July 21, 2016, Jones appeared on Late Show with Seth Meyers. They discussed a live watch of Game of Thrones they did together, the Twitter attacks conducted on Jones, not leaving Twitter, part of a Leslie Jones tribute video was shown, her feelings on doing stunts during filming of Ghostbusters, and she stayed for the cooking segment but was creeped out by the still alive seafood, namely the giant King Crab. On July 22, 2016, Feig, Neil Casey and Milana Vayntrub appeared on @midnight.@midnight Tweet 7/22/16 Entertainment Show On April 14, 2016, season 35 episode 184 of Entertainment Tonight included the segment featuring Kevin Frazier's set visit, posted the same day online.Zap2it TV listing ET S35Ep186 page retrieved 4/16/16 The segment was part of episode 186 on April 16, too. It aired 46 minutes into the one hour episode.Zap2it TV listing ET S35Ep186 page retrieved 4/16/16 On June 8, 2016, season 35 episode 231 of Entertainment Tonight spotlighted Ghostbusters Day festivities and did brief Q&A with the cast of the 2016 movie and Dan Aykroyd. The episode of Extra spotlighted the cast's appearance on Elle Magazine, showing the covers and a little of the promo video released earlier in the day. Brief clips and Q&A with the cast, Dan Aykroyd, and Ernie Hudson was also shown. Morning Show On July 12, 2016, the main cast and Feig appeared on the Today Show with Al Roker and Matt Lauer.Today "Who ya gonna call? 'Ghostbusters' cast takes over TODAY plaza" 7/12/16paulfeig Tweet 7/12/16alroker Tweet 7/12/16TODAYshow Tweet #1 7/12/16TODAYshow Tweet #2 7/12/16TODAYshow Tweet #3 7/12/16 On October 7, 2016, Paul Feig and Ray Parker, Jr. appeared on the Today Show with Al Roker and Tamron Hall.paulfeig Tweet 10/7/16 Telephone Promotion In July 2016, Sony created a promotional toll-free phone number (0800 2229 911) for fans in the United Kingdom to call. Advertisements featuring the phone number were plastered on phone boxes across London, such as at Clayton Street in Newcastle city centre just outside the entrance to Intu Eldon Square, at Newcastle Business Park, at Sunderland Road in Gateshead, and at Oxford Street. The phone number was also seen on floor stickers surrounding the promotional Stay Puft at Waterloo Station. When someone dialed the number, they would hear this pre-recorded message:Chronicle Live - What's the number to call Ghostbusters and what happens when you ring? (July 12, 2016) Ticket Offers As of June 25, 2016, $5.00 off movie ticket offers were affixed to the latest copies of the Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set 2005 DVDs and Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) Blu-rays. Press Tours On June 11, 2016, Paul Feig left on a flight to Singapore to begin promoting the movie.paulfeig Tweet 6/11/16 On June 12, 2016, Paul Feig tweeted he was in Singapore and declared the Ghostbusters press tour had begun.paulfeig Tweet 6/12/16 Paul Feig and Melissa McCarthy appeared at the Marina Bay Sands as part of a Sony Pictures promotional week event. A new Guinness World Record for the "largest gathering of people dressed as ghosts at a single venue" was also set.Channel News Asia "Who you gonna call? Fans gather in Singapore to catch Ghostbusters stars" 6/12/16Daily Mail "Blooming lovely! Melissa McCarthy sports pink floral gown as she makes appearance at Ghostbusters event in Singapore with director Paul Feig" 6/12/16 On June 27, 2016, Paul Feig tweeted he was in Rome.paulfeig Tweet 6/27/16 After a press screening, Feig was interviewed. Dan Aykroyd participated in test screenings to see if the movie worked, one of the scenes Harold Ramis' appears in is the rock concert, Ramis' daughter and grandson appear outside the Firehouse the first time it appears, they proposed a character who doesn't believe in ghosts to Bill Murray, they didn't know if Murray would show up until 2 days before shooting, and they changed Sigourney Weaver's role to a mentor of one of the Ghostbusters and she has a German accent.Cineblog "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome: a report from the press" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/27/16 On June 28, 2016, from the Rome Q&A, Paul Feig confirmed the post-credits scene was a deliberate choice as a strong reference to the first movie and commented "who knows what will happen in the future!" Feig also confirmed Weaver play's Holtzmann's mentor.Movie Player "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/28/16 Conventions WonderCon 2016 The screen used Ecto-1 was available for rides for all of WonderCon from March 25 to March 27.Ghost Corps Facebook 3/25/16 CinemaCon 2016 On April 12, 2016, a description of Ghostbusters footage from Sony's movie preview reel at CinemaCon was posted.Comic Book.com "Sony CinemaCon Presentation: Spider-Man, Passengers, & More" 4/12/16Deadline "Sony CinemaCon: 'Ghostbusters' Gals, 'Passengers' Jennifer Lawrence & Chris Pratt" 4/12/16 Paul Feig and the main cast also did red carpet Q&A interviews.Flicks and The City Plus YouTube "Ghostbusters CinemaCon Interview Paul Feig" 1:44 4/13/16Flicks and The City Plus YouTube "Ghostbusters CinemaCon Interview Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones" 1:08 4/13/16 Premieres On June 3, 2016, IMAX, in conjunction with Sony and Regal Cinemas, announced a Ghostbusters fan art contest. One of the prizes was a trip to the world premiere of Ghostbusters in Los Angeles.IMAX "IMAX Fan Art Challenge Win a rip to the World Premiere in Los Angeles" 6/3/16 On June 30, 2016, IMAX announced the winner of the fan art contest was Celeste Madrigal and posted the winning art.IMAX Tweet 6/30/16 On July 7, 2016, the Ghostbusters world premiere was set for July 9 in Los Angeles at the TCL Chinese Theatre. The red carpet is from 5pm-7pm Pacific Time. The Ghost Corps and The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Facebook pages will have live feeds.Ghosts From Our Past Facebook post 7/7/16Ghost Corps Facebook post share 7/7/16 On July 10, 2016, quotes from Dan Aykroyd, Melissa McCarthy, Ray Parker, Jr. and Ivan Reitman the red carpet were posted.USA Today "Ghostbusters cross generations, but not streams, at Hollywood premiere" 7/10/16 On July 12, 2016, it was announced Paul Feig would be doing a question and answer after the 7 pm IMAX screening in LA at the TCL Chinese Theatre on July 15. TCL also held a contest for a prize pack.TCL Chinese Theatres Facebook 7/12/16 IMAX on opening night, July 14, the first 500 fans at participating IMAX Regal locations received an exclusive collector's ticket bearing Madrigal's art. The first 300 IMAX 3D ticketholders at participating IMAX Cinemark, Carmike, and Cineplex locations received an exclusive patch.IMAX "Ghostbusters IMAX Giveaways" 7/12/16 References Gallery Images GB2016 Theater 7-15-2016 by Paul Rudoff1.jpg|Movie Theater Promotion on July 15, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Theater 7-15-2016 by Paul Rudoff2.jpg|Movie Theater Promotion on July 15, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Theater 7-15-2016 by Paul Rudoff3.jpg|Movie Theater Promotion on July 15, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Theater 7-15-2016 by Paul Rudoff4.jpg|Movie Theater Promotion on July 15, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Theater 7-15-2016 by Paul Rudoff5.jpg|Movie Theater Promotion on July 15, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_Fios_TV_Ad_3-23-2017.jpg|Verizon Fios TV/Internet/Phone Bundle Ad (March 23, 2017) (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016PromotionalPhoneNumberLondonPhoneBooth01.jpg|Promotional phone number on London phone booth near Eldon Square (credit: Chronicle Live) GB2016PromotionalPhoneNumberLondonPhoneBooth02.jpg|Promotional phone number on London phone booth (credit: Chronicle Live video) GB2016PromotionalPhoneNumberLondonPhoneBooth03.jpg|Promotional phone number on London phone booth (credit: The Ghostbusters Hotline video by GaREE) GB2016PromotionalPhoneNumberLondonPhoneBooth04.jpg|Promotional phone number on London phone booth (credit: Chronicle Live video) GB2016PromotionalPhoneNumberLondonWaterlooStation.jpg|Promotional phone number on London phone booth (credit: Fork My Pie Hole) Posters Promotional Images Promotional Images (Sony Press Site) Print Articles EW Ecto-1 Joyride Featurette Television Magazine Behind the Scenes Elle682016GB2016Promo01.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo02.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo03.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo04.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo05.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo06.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo07.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo08.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo09.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo10.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo11.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo12.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo13.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo14.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo15.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Elle682016GB2016Promo16.jpg|Elle Magazine 6/8/2016 Advertisement in Video Game PS3March2016GBTrailer01.jpg|Trailer on PlayStation 3, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) XBox360March2016GBTrailer01.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer02.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer03.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer04.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer05.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer06.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Xbox360March2016GBTrailer07.jpg|Trailer on Xbox 360, March 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 on PS3 Store 6-22-2016 img1.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, June 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 on PS3 Store 6-22-2016 img2.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, June 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 on PS3 Store 6-22-2016 img3.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, June 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 on PS3 Store 6-22-2016 img4.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, June 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 on PS3 Store 6-22-2016 img5.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, June 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img1.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img2.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img3.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img4.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img5.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img6.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_on_PS3_Store_7-13-2016_img7.jpg|PlayStation Store on PS3, July 13, 2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:Advertising